fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween
Halloween is a holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Donuteria. In Cupcakeria, it is unlocked at Rank 46. In Pastaria, it is unlocked at Rank 31. In Donuteria, it is unlocked at Rank 11. In Cheeseria, it is unlocked at Rank 31. In all three games, the badge "Trick or Treat" is received when all the Halloween toppings are unlocked. Customers brought Halloween Baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers who like this holiday * Willow *Ninjoy (Except Donuteria) *Professor Fitz (Cupcakeria & Pastaria only) *James (Cupcakeria only) *Maggie (Cupcakeria & Donuteria only) *Sasha (Cupcakeria only) *Scooter (Cupcakeria only) *Penny (Cupcakeria only) *Foodini (Pastaria only) *Sarge Fan! (Pastaria & Cheeseria only) *Kenji (Pastaria only) *Big Pauly (Donuteria only) *Olivia (Donuteria only) *Doan (Donuteria only) *Trishna (Donuteria only) *Akari (Donuteria only) *Mitch (Cheeseria only) *Gremmie (Cheeseria only) *Yui (Cheeseria only) Liners (Cupcakeria only) *A: Jack-O-Lantern *B: The word "BOO" in orange with a purple background *C: Black cat's eyes *D: Orange and black vertical stripes Ingredients Cupcakeria *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on the first day of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked With Professor Fitz at Rank 48) Pastaria *Vermicelli (Unlocked on the first day of Halloween with Willow) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on the third day of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 32) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 33) Donuteria *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Day 1 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Halloween) Cheeseria * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow on Day 1 of Halloween) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Mitch) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Costumed Customers *Sasha (Pizza Monster) (Cupcakeria) *Willow (Vampire) (Pastaria, Donuteria, Cheeseria) *Trishna (Princess) (Cupcakeria) *Radlynn (Radley Madish) *Xolo (Clown) *Mayor Mallow (Ghost) (Cupcakeria) *Quinn (Cat) *Kenji (Wrestler) (Cupcakeria) *Jojo (Musketeer) *Crystal (The Bride of Frankenstein) (Pastaria, Donuteria) *Kahuna (Tiki) (Pastaria) *Deano (Astronaut) (Pastaria) *Rudy (T-Rex) (Donuteria) *Hank (Cowboy) (Donuteria, Cheeseria) *Rhonda (Witch) (Cheeseria) *Chester (Deer) (Cheeseria) Costumed only in posters * Big Pauly (Frankenstein) * Mitch (Cactus McCoy) * Scooter (Jacksmith) * Prudence (Pickle) Trivia *On this holiday the closers dress up in costumes. *This holiday has the most amount of people listing it as their favorite in the Cupcakeria. *You can see all the closers in their costumes, even before you serve them in them & by watching the parade during Halloween. *Since Pastaria, Willow has always been unlocked along with Halloween. She is not in Cupcakeria because she is the female chef working there. Gallery Halloween parade closers.png Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png Mack de halloween.jpg Trishna halloween.png Willow halloween.png Halloween logo.png Sasha at the halloween.jpeg James halloween.jpg Halloween!!!.png Halloween.JPG (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png Gareth Bale (Halloween).jpg Unlocked sasha.png Monster sasha.png Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria